


Conversations

by raspberrylimonade



Series: remember i love you (stydia prompts) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, post s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrylimonade/pseuds/raspberrylimonade
Summary: Stiles and Lydia find themselves trapped in a basement when the power goes out all over town, so they talk...about things they never talked about.





	Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from stydia-fanfiction: The power goes out all over town and Stydia has to find ways to pass the time.
> 
> I wrote this about two years ago. It's one of the first fics I ever wrote. I never saved myself a document and there was a typo in my author tag on stydia-fanfiction so for a while I couldn't find it and thought I'd imagined myself writing the whole thing. Anyway, recently an anon dug it up for me so here it is!
> 
> I am [raspberrylimonade](http://raspberrylimonade.tumblr.com) (that's lemonade but with an 'i') on tumblr and [stlnskissmartin](http://twitter.com/stlnskissmartin) on twitter.

7.52pm

She carefully set the file back on the shelf. Casting a look over her shoulder, Lydia carefully made her way down the aisle, as quietly as possible, phone-cum-flashlight held out in front of her. Green eyes darted around as she tried to peer into the darkness, but beyond the limited pool of light from her phone all she could see was the shadows of the tall shelves towering on either side of her.

The sound of her heart pounding could have been heard miles away. Something shuffled behind her and the banshee whipped around. Nothing. She was about to let out the breath she has holding when something grabbed her from behind -

She shrieked and swatted blindly. Her shoulders were promptly released and she whirled around.

“Jesus christ, Stiles!” she yelled.

The boy was hugging his stomach and laughing, illuminated by her phone light. Lydia rolled her eyes. “If I’m going to be stuck here with you the entire night this better not be a regular occurrence!”

“Okay!” Stiles huffed. “Just trying to make it entertaining, you know? Since we’re gonna be stuck here for a while.”

“Wonderful, except that it was you who got us stuck here in the first place so I would appreciate it if your entertainment wasn’t at my expense.”

By “here” Lydia meant the basement of the police station. The day had been going perfectly. No trouble, no new scoop on anything supernatural, she aced the latest biology test. Stiles was driving her home after studying late in school when he got a call from his dad, who’d left work early but forgot to bring home some files to work on at home. Lydia didn’t question how Stiles had an access card to the storage room, or how the Sheriff knew Stiles would be able to get in despite supposedly not having access.

But then Stiles and his overwhelming curiosity and innate ability to poke his nose into others’ businesses decided to hold up and read some files “for fun”, the same time Kira’s inner fox decided to go on a rampage and cut off the town’s power. So the electronically locked door to the basement could not be unlocked, trapping Stiles and Lydia where they should have left ten minutes ago.

She stormed down the aisle with the human boy scrambling after her, and it suddenly hit her how many times such a sight must have been seen: Lydia walking ahead,  head held high (as always) and exasperated, Stiles tailing her, hands fumbling as he tried to placate her, or explain the latest crazy theory he had.

Those were good times. Not in terms of what was happening around them, but what was happening between her and Stiles. They were a force to be reckoned with. And she was glad that since the latest fiasco the force had reawakened (oh crap. Did she just reference the upcoming Star Wars installation? See, this was how much time she had been spending with Stiles of late).

“Okay, okay…that was insensitive, given everything that has happened or will happen in our lives, and please don’t be mad at me because I don’t think I’ll survive being trapped in a room with a very angry Lydia Martin…”

He nearly bumped into her when she turned around to face him and held up her hand.

“Just don’t scare me again and you’ll be fine,” Lydia told him. Her voice sounded exasperated and she should have won an Oscar for that because she had honestly been worried that something had happened to him. That was what she did - push her vulnerable feelings away and acted ticked off. It made her feel in control.

“Okay.”

* * *

 8.33pm

“Stiles stop drumming the shelf. The vibration is distracting.”

“But I’m really boooooored,” Stiles whined.

“Then drum another shelf,” Lydia replied, straightening her back. The light from her phone danced across the pages of the book in her lap

A shape moved in the corner of her right eye and Stiles landed next to her with a soft thump.

“How long does it take to get backup generators?” He wondered out loud.

* * *

9.14pm

“Chocolate?”

Something crinkling was shoved under her nose. Lydia could smell the cocoa scent and turned on her phone light to look.

“I love you,” Lydia mumbled half a moment later, Reese cup stuffed in her mouth. Stiles grinned (well the light was pointing away from him but she imagined he was grinning). “Just fulfilling my job as the patron of food and sarcasm - two of the most important things in life.”

Lydia tried to suppress the smile that was forming on her face. Not that Stiles could see it in the dark, but _no. His sarcastic remarks did NOT make Lydia Martin laugh._ But then her memory failed her by bringing up a conversation she didn’t know she remembered:

_-I’m wearing blue. Orange and blue, not a good combination._

_-But it’s the colors of the Mets!… Okay, maybe orange and blue is not the best. Right, um, you know, sometimes there’s other things you wouldn’t think would be a good combination end up turning out to be, like, a perfect combination, you know, **like two people together. Who nobody ever thought would be together, ever.**_

_-No, I can see that._

_-You can?_

_-Yeah. They’re cute together._

_-Oh, yeah, them._

It was five minutes before Lydia realised the three words that had graced her lips.

* * *

9.46pm

_Beep_

Lydia’s head was about to drop onto Stiles’ shoulder when his phone beeped.

_From: Scott_

_Power should be back. Clinic has electricity. You?_

**No, still stuck in the dark.**

“Why couldn’t we have gotten trapped in the library, at least we could do some research and try to solve the problem from there,” Stiles mumbled, firing off a text to Scott.

“…it’s so ironic, that we’re trapped in a _police station_ where our deadly detective duo skills cannot be put to use,” Stiles continued.

Lydia raised her eyebrows at him. Then she realised he could not see her doing that and cleared her voice. “Deadly detective duo?”

“What?” Stiles defended, throwing his arms out. “It’s an alliteration. A lit device. ‘Identified by the repeated sound of the first consonant in a series of multiple words’. Which we learnt in English. I’m applying what I have learnt.”

Lydia tried recalling the lesson (she hardly paid attention in classes because she was busy reading ahead). Ah yes, they _had_ discussed alliterations. And she hadn’t paid attention in that lesson because it occurred to her that a certain someone’s name was an alliteration.

_Allison Argent is an alliteration_ , Lydia reminded herself harshly, as if that was her original thought. And she couldn’t shake the feeling that wherever her late best friend was, she was shaking her head and giving Lydia a knowing smile.

Stiles’ voice shook her out of the thought. “Hey, let’s come up with alliterations to pass time. I’ll go first - my name’s an alliteration. _Stiles Stilinski_.”

Well, damn.

* * *

9.59pm

“Aw, come one Lydia, I’m pretty sure that humongous brain of yours as a few more up there.”

Lydia rolled her eyes, focusing on the book in her lap. “No, Stiles, you’ve used up all of mine. And just because I have and I quote, a ‘humongous brain’ does not mean I fill it with weird alliterations such as ‘crazy chimeras’.”

Stiles huffed and mumbled something about creativity. Then he spoke up: “Of course not, you’re saving space for your future groundbreaking discovery.”

“Like some insane mathematical theorem,” Lydia whispered.

* * *

10.11pm

“Lyd.”

“Hmm?”

“I’m bored.”

“I noticed.”

“Aren’t you bored too?”

“I know you’re bored, Lydia, you’re reading a textbook I know you finished last week.”

“Then what do you suggest we do, Stiles? Have a life changing conversation about boredom?”

…

“We could sing.”

“Really, Stiles?”

“ _It’s a small world after all_ …”

* * *

10.23pm

“Four-nine-five bottles hanging in the wall…”

“Seriously, Stiles, find a nicer song or shut up,” Lydia mumbled, stifling a yawn.

* * *

10.38pm

“Lydia.”

Something nudged her hand.

“I’ve been thinking.”

“You’re always thinking, Stiles. It’s what you do.”

“About what you said, that we should have a life-changing conversation.”

“And?”

“We never talked about that kiss.”

If she was half-asleep before, now she was wide awake.

Stiles shifted on the floor next to her. His phone was on the other side of him so Lydia could only see his silhouette moving. When he was done he shifted it between them, and Lydia reliased he had turned his entire body to face her. The light illuminated his face. Captivating catchlights formed in his eyes.

It would have been romantic if he didn’t keep fidgeting (but this was Stiles. It was part of the deal.)

The boy opened and closed his mouth a few times before he finally spoke. “You know the first aid training two weeks ago?”

Lydia nodded. Two weeks ago their school finally decided to do something about its high mortality rate and made all students go through a first aid training course. Not that knowing how to use an AED would help much in a supernatural attack.

“So…none of the stuff would actually help us given the nature of our lives, you can’t really use CPR to revive someone who’s been slashed by an angry werewolf, but I did ask about two very human things that we’ve encountered in our years of fighting the supernatural…” Stiles took a deep breath before he continued.

“Asthma attacks and - “

Panic attacks.

It was as if he said it in her head rather than out loud.

“And I was told that holding your breath in a panic attack could be dangerous.”

The air between them was still, as if they were both holding their breaths at that very moment.

“Lydia?” Stiles asked softly. He was waiting for an answer.

Lydia opened her mouth. “I - “ she didn’t know what to say. “I didn’t …know, how to stop a panic attack,” she started. “I figured you had to calm the person down somehow, but I didn’t know how exactly to do that. I… I never read anything about holding your breath,” she confessed.

Stiles nodded but didn’t reply. He kept looking at his hands, then looking at her again. Lydia averted her eyes every time he lifted his head. And when she no longer felt his eyes on her she would look up and watch him, trying to think of something to say. The tension weighed down on her, and Lydia could just reach out and feel the silence.

“Oh god…” Stiles mumbled, and the silence dissipated. He had guessed it. “Lyds…” He looked up at her and Lydia really held her breath as she braced herself for the question he was going to ask - not why she kissed him, he was smart enough to figure that out. In fact, because it was Stiles, she didn’t know what he was going to ask, and that was what made her apprehensive.

“Do you still want to kiss me?”

_Every single freaking day_ , her head said. In reality she nodded slightly,

“Oh my god…” he muttered, and Lydia didn’t have to look up to see him running his hand through his hair. Said hands appeared on the sides of her shoulders a moment later before they froze.

“Okay, I can’t see you very clearly right now and will probably smash into your nose or something…but when Scott gets the lights on don’t be alarmed if I kiss you right there and then, okay?” Stiles asked, the words spilling out of his lips.

Lydia had to force herself not to chuckle. “I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> When Stiles starts singing 'It's a Small World After All', I'm pretty sure I was thinking of the Sea of Monsters movie when I wrote that.


End file.
